FwPCMH31
''BARUDESU Fukkatsu! CHI-MUWA-KU de GIRIGIRI Toppa!! ''is the 31st episode of the season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Summary In Dusk Zone, a lone stoned body is being blown by wind. Suddenly, that body moved his arm and got up. It was Baldez. He started shouting. Meanwhile, Nagisa's team is practissing lacrosse, because the tournament starts tomorrow. Honoka, joined by Hikari watches them practising. Hikari said, that Honoka comes to watch her a lot, and Honoka said, that watching them practiseencourages herself as club president. Later, at Tako cafe, Akane-san is out, and Lulun is tiring Porun. Then Akane-san came back, and told her to go and watch Nagisa's match this afternoon. Hikari tried arguing, but Akane-san just go and tell her, that she won't forgive her if she loses. This afternoon, at the match, Nagisa noticed, that their enemies are really strong - a mountain of muscles. She was still optimistic and said, that their spirit won't lose to them, but the team was frozen still. Then Honoka met with Hikari. Everyone were cheering, and Porun with Lulun wanted to cheer too, and Hikari asked them not to be so loud. Mipple said, that Hikari is like mother now. The match started, and Nagisa was well guarded, so they couldn't throw ball to her. Shiho threw to Rina, and Rina tried to Megumi, but they took the ball. Nagisa got eye contact with a captain, and saw, that she's confident. They scored a goal. In new match, they guarded Nagisa. She tried to break free, but they caught the ball and scored another goal. In a break, Nagisa decided to change positions. She'll play only defense, so they'll be lost. She chose Maki to be in shooting possition, and Megumi to assist her. Maki said she'll try. The second round was about to begin, when Nagisa suddenly disappeard. She, together with Honoka and Hikari, appeared on empty football field. The 3 villains were standing on front of them. Nagisa asked, them to return her to the game, because it is important to her as a captain, but they called it pointless. Nagisa got mad, and they all transformed. Lulun gave Heartiel Brooch. They were surrounded by football player zakennas, but they broke free. The girls fough zakennas and the villains, while the match continued, and Maki scored a goal. They kicked the villains pretty well, but actually they just pilled fuel to the fire. They used Extreme Luminario, but the villains ran away. The brooch afforded Black and White to control Luminario. It shooted to 3 different sides, when the villains teleported. It hitted all zakennas. Then Nagisa returned to the field. Result was equal, and the match was about to be over, when Nagisa from defense possition scored a goal. They won. The other team captain said, that this was an amazing teamwork, and asked to meet again. Then, on seets next to Honoka and Hikari, a new Heartiel, Braven appeared. Back at the mansion of darkness, Baldez returned. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Seekun, Braven *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Baldez *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Zakenna Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes